


If I Could Fly, I'd be Coming Right Back Home to you

by jessx0418



Series: It's Not the End, I'll See Your Face Again [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beards, Comforting Harry, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, I hate beards, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Liam is mentioned, M/M, Niall literally has one line, One Shot, Sad Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, let them be free, modest sucks, so sort of OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessx0418/pseuds/jessx0418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve and all Louis can think of is how he misses Harry. And how much he hates management and beards</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Fly, I'd be Coming Right Back Home to you

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I am beyond sick of these stupid beards and stories. Let them be free already! Look how miserable they look when they are with these girls, how can anyone say they're happy?

Louis was sitting on the couch, nursing a beer. He was picking at the label on the bottle ignoring everyone around him even though it was his own party at his own house. He just wasn’t feeling it. Liam and Niall tried to get him to enjoy himself, but after their attempts fell on deaf ears, they gave up. Now everyone was in the other room while Louis sat by himself staring at the floor. 

After a few minutes, Louis heard footsteps enter the room. The person stopped right in front of him but Louis ignored them. He wanted to be left alone and he knew eventually this person would give up, but something inside him told him to look up. Louis fought with his inner voice for a while before giving up and looking up his breath catching in his throat. 

Because there was no way Harry was standing in front of him. 

“I told you to take care of yourself.” Harry scolded. He was smiling a little which made his voice less threatening. 

Louis just blinked at him, his mouth hanging slightly open. He was in a total state of shock, not really believing Harry was there. 

Harry smiled at him, patiently waiting for Louis to acknowledge him. He wasn’t supposed to be here for New Year’s Eve, but after seeing the pictures of Louis from a few days ago, there was no way he was staying away from him anymore. He was worried about his health and well-being. Louis always came first regardless what management said. 

“Lou.” He said softly. 

Louis continued to stare as he set his beer down and slowly stood up. He still stared as he reached a hand out just as slowly as he stood and poked at Harry’s arm. When his finger hit his solid body and didn’t go through like he figured it would Louis looked up at Harry. Harry smiled. 

“Harry.” Louis said, his voice still disbelieving. 

“Hi.” Harry said softly.

Louis threw himself at Harry wrapping his arms around his waist. Harry’s arms came around him as he buried his face in Louis’ hair. He frowned when he smelled the weed but decided not to say anything at that time, Louis was obviously upset and he didn’t want to upset him more. He felt wetness hit his shoulder and could hear Louis sniffling softly.

“Hey Louis you gotta come out here!” 

Harry turned his head and smiled when he saw Niall freeze when he saw Harry. He took one look at them, smiled, and turned around, going back to the other room. Harry kissed the side of Louis’ neck.

“Let’s go upstairs, love.” He said softly. 

It took everything in Louis’ power to let go of Harry but eventually he did and followed him. They went upstairs to their room and shut the door. Harry sat next to Louis who immediately buried himself in Harry’s chest again. 

“Lou.” Harry said his voice tinged with concern. 

“Please. I know I’m dreaming and I’m going to wake up soon so please just let me hold you.”

Harry’s heart broke. He moved them to lie on their bed and wrapped Louis tighter in his arms. “Okay.” 

They laid there for a few minutes, Harry’s hand moving up and down Louis’ back as they sat in silence. After a while, Harry spoke.

“Lou, are you okay?”

Louis was silent for a minute, nuzzling his cheek against Harry’s shoulder. “No.” He answered finally.

Harry put a finger under Louis’ chin, trying to lift it to look in his eyes but Louis refused, burying his face in Harry’s neck again and breathing deeply. 

“Louis.”

“I hate this.” Louis said, voice cracking with emotion. 

“I know, love, I know. I hate it too. We can’t let them win.”

“But I don’t want to see you kissing on some girl and hanging all over her.”

“It’s not easy for me to see either, but I know you love me, right?” He finally got Louis to look up at him and frowned at the tears in his eyes.

“More than anything.” Louis whispered.

“I love you more than I ever thought possible. And that’s what we should remember when we’re apart.”

“It’s just hard!” 

“I know. I agree it is. I hate that we have to do this, but we do. Soon we will be free.” 

Louis traced a finger over Harry’s new eagle tattoo and sniffled. “Yeah.”

“I love you so much, Lou, and I want you to never forget that. You have to take care of yourself.”

“Is that why Niall’s here?” 

“Yes. After I saw the pictures I called him and Liam and Niall agreed to come back to London to look after you.”

“I can look after myself.”

“If I believed that your cheeks wouldn’t be sunken in like you haven’t been eating and you wouldn’t of gotten completely pissed that night.”

Louis buried his face back in Harry’s neck, knowing Harry was right. It was really hard for him to see Harry with anyone else and he wasn’t good at faking it like Harry was. He knew it was hard on Harry too, but Louis always seemed to take it harder than him. 

“You promised me you would be okay.”

“Well I lied.” Louis replied, tracing an invisible patter on Harry’s shirt. “I just missed you.” He said softly.

Harry smiled lifting Louis’ chin to kiss him. “I missed you, too, so much.”

They could hear their friends outside counting down but neither of them wanted to move. After they got down to one they all cheered as fireworks lit their room in all the colors of the rainbow. They watched the fireworks snuggled together, both glad they had the other with them.

“Happy New Year.” Harry said.

Louis smiled, lifting his head to kiss Harry. “Happy New Year.”

“Think we should go back down there?”

“Nah. They’ll be fine.” Louis replied. 

Harry chuckled. “You’re a good host.” He teased.

“They’ve been saying that since I hid in the office away from everyone. Liam and Niall can handle it.”

Harry laughed softly and kissed the top of his head. Louis took a deep breath, finally feeling like he could breathe again and felt his entire body relax. 

“You’re really here?” Louis asked, still not sure if he was dreaming or not.

“I’m really here.” 

Louis took another deep breath and closed his eyes, finally able to sleep for the first time in days.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as lovely as you xx 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And I hope one day soon they can be the people they really are.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on Twitter under the same name. I don't bite!


End file.
